Melody
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Hinata menyukai penyanyi jalanan itu, tapi ternyata gambaran penyanyi yang selembut lagunya buyar begitu tahu lelaki macam apa dia. "DAISUKI ITACHI!"


**Disclaimer : naruto hanya punya om masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, typos, dll**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, ucapkan sebuah permohonan."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Itachi-kun?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan berharap."

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata meresapi doa yang sudah sebelas tahun diulangnya.

Sss ...

Lilin terakhir padam pukul dua belas lewat lima menit.

"Arigatou ... Itachi-kun ... Aku sudah memiliki semuanya, dan masih saja serakah meminta lebih ..."  
"Karena begitulah manusia. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

.

.  
Shibuya. Senin, pukul tujuh pagi.

"_Kogareru hodo tooku hanarete iku no wa naze?_"

(kenapa kau pergi sangat jauh dan membuatku mendamba?)

Saat itu iris gelapnya bersinabrok dengan milik gadis yang selalu menatapnya. Tidak tahu kenapa gadis berseragam itu mengulas senyum seakan memang dialah yang dimaksud.

Hinata melempar uang ke tempat gitar di bawah kaki penyanyi jalanan itu. Tidak banyak memang, hanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas suaranya yang indah. Dia berlalu begitu lagu ketiga berakhir. Andai saja dia libur, tentu sampai penyanyi jalan itu bosan bernyanyipun Hinata bisa meluangkan waktu, sayangnya itu hari pelajar masuk sekolah. Membolos di jalanan dengan seragam tentu akan menarik perhatian, Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko.

.

.

.

Shibuya. Rabu 08.00.

Hinata mematung bersama kerumunan orang; memandangi lelaki tampan yang sedang bernyanyi.

"_Kitto, karada wa iremono ni sugizu, soshite, kaihou wo motomu,_" (Aku yakin tubuh ini hanya wadah, dan lagi kuinginkan kebebasan) lelaki itu meresapi bait lagu yang dia nyanyikan, suaranya mengalunkan kesedihan masa lalu. Hinata hanyut.

Kerumunan terus berganti, datang dan pergi. Hinata membeku. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri di hari sekolah menatap penyanyi itu. Mata gadis itu memerah, Hinata tak pernah tahu kalau lelaki yang selalu dipandanginya setahun belakangan bisa bernyanyi selama satu jam penuh setiap Senin, Rabu dan Sabtu.

Bahkan ketika pemuda awal dua puluh tiga itu memasukan gitarnya, Hinata masih bergeming. Uang lembaran yang dia kepal sudah lusuh akibat remasan bercampur keringat.

"Hei, kau mau di situ seharian, ya?"

Manik cerah perempuan berjaket violet itu terbelalak. _Laki-laki itu bicara padaku?!_

"Tidak pergi sekolah?" Sadar bahwa pertanyaannya bukan sekedar basa-basi, Hinata perlu menjawab, tapi jawabannya sudah didahului ajakan lain.

"Kau lapar?"

.

.

Shibuya. Rabu. 10.00

Hinata tidak percaya dia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Duduk semeja dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Itachi, namanya Itachi. Begitu Hinata diminta memanggilnya.  
Uap dari cangkir teh mengepul sementara nona pemalu itu berusaha tidak begitu terlihat canggung.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab. Hinata bersyukur Itachi terlihat tidak kehilangan kesabaran, walaupun Hinata bisa merasakan hawa intimidasi Itachi.

"… aku sendirian," vonisnya.

Itachi menyahut malas, "tidak ada yang sendirian di dunia ini."

"Kemarin," lanjutnya menahan sesak,"orang yang selama ini merawatku telah pergi, aku tidak tahu lagi untuk siapa aku hidup."

Senyum sinis terlihat sekilas dari irisnya yang gelap, Itachi mengeluarkan uang dan meletakannya di meja.

"Kenapa harus bertanya? Hidup saja untuk dirimu, kalau mau mati, matilah karena kau memang mau, bukan menjadikan orang lain sebagai alasan."

_Gadis bodoh_, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

_Klining._ Bunyi bel menandakan satu orang telah datang. Tidak ada yang cukup memperhatikan pria itu karena suasana temaram dan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya. Setibanya di ruang ganti, seseorang telah menantinya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit, Tuan Tampan," nada yang dilontarkan pria berambut putih itu sarkas.

"Aku bertemu orang bodoh, tapi ternyata buang-buang waktu."

Hidan tahu dialah yang mempekerjakan Itachi di sini, tapi ada dalam diri lelaki itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa menjadikan dirinya sekeras yang dia mau pada Itachi, sesuatu yang membuat Hidan mengutuk karisma bawaan itu. Dia iri setengah mati.

"Cepat ganti seragam, pelangganmu sudah mengantri."

Itachi melempar pandangan menusuk pada Hidan.

"Apa?!" bentak pemuja Jahsin itu.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri di sana dan melihatku begitu saja, Tuan Hidan yang terhormat," Itachi menunjukkan seringai terbaiknya.

"Oh?! Oke."

Sial! Umpat Hidan, seringai anak itu mengandung racun panah iblis. Melihatnya saja membuatku bergidig. _Kuso_! Andai saja wajahmu tidak setampan itu, sudah kupecat dari dulu!

.

.

"Vodka, aku mau vodka …," ujar lelaki pirang di hadapannya, mata lelaki itu tak lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Itachi yang sibuk meracik minuman dengan tangannya yang terampil.

_Dasar maniak!_ Serapah Itachi, namun tak disuarakan.

"Hei, Ita-kun, minggu malam kau senggang?" pancing lelaki berwajah mirip ikan.

"Aku ada urusan, Kisame-san."

"Ya! Dia akan ada urusan denganku, di kasur sampai pagi."

Perkataan pria pirang memicu orang yang dipanggil Kisame mengayunkan benda super besar yang selalu dibawanya.

"Hentikan, Kisame-san, Dei-san hanya bergurau."

Kisame berhenti, menunjukkan senyum yang jelek sekali pada Deidara. Deidara bersyukur, hapir saja dia kehilangan nyawa sia-sia. Itachi memang penyelamat.

"Jadi, kau kosong minggu malam?"

"Aku ada janji Kisame-san."

Klining. Bell berbunyi, pertanda seseorang datang.

_Gadis itu?!_ Itachi terkejut, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Hinata dengan polosnya menghampiri korner dimana Itachi berada, hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandanginya tapi pandangan Hinata hanya pada Itachi.

"Itachi …," Hinata bergetar, Itachi menatapnya dingin. Jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Hinata mendekat, sementara atmosfer berubah menjadi berat melihat dua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu bisik-bisik, Kisame menghardik Hinata, "Hei, Nona, kurasa kau salah tempat."

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menangis, lalu berteriak, "Niichan! Kenapa Onii-chan tidak pulang?! Kalau Niichan tidak pulang sampai hari minggu, aku akan membenci Niichan selamanya!"

Hinata berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari bar itu.

_Boleh juga … boleh juga aktingnya_. Itachi mengulum senyum yang hanya bisa dia pahami sendiri.

"Hidan-san, aku ada keperluan sebentar." Diiringi tatapan iri seisi café, Itachi berlari mengejar seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Hinata terengah-engah, rambut panjangnya berayun saat dia berlari, lalu dia berhenti. Wajahnya merah, dan perasaannya kacau balau ingat perkataan Itachi padanya tadi.

"_Ini bar untuk gay, kalau kau ingin selamat, berteriak padaku apa saja seolah-olah kau adikku._"

Dia bekerja di bar untuk para gay, tidak heran para lelaki berkerumun di dekatnya bagai semut menempel madu. Pikir Hinata. Rupanya Itachi adalah primadona di sana. Hinata kecewa.

Dia sudah ada taman, tempat dimana lelaki bersurai panjang itu mengatakan akan menemuinya, tapi kenapa dia mau menunggu untuk lelaki pengamen jalanan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya kecuali informasi tambahan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender di kafe GAY!

Gadis itu pening, dia butuh sesuatu yang sejuk. Tatapannya mengadah langit, begitu cerah dan biru di hari yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk berduka.

Tangannya tersengat sesuatu, Hinata menoleh untuk memastikan apa.

Itachi, rambutnya dikuncir rapih sedang menyodorkan eskrim.

"Makanlah es krim cokelat, itu menenangkan," titahnya, dan Hinata tidak membantah.

Es krim cokelat di hari yang salah. Ada yang salahkah dengan otaknya hari ini?! Kemarin Paman meninggal, hari ini dia mengejar seorang penyanyi jalanan yang bekerja di bar gay lalu dihampiri untuk diberi es krim, seseorang pasti telah mengacaukan buku takdirnya. Pasti.

Hinata berteriak sesuatu yang membuat Itachi tersedak, "A-APA KAU GAY?!" beruntung taman hanya dipenuhi kotak pasir, dedaunan gugur dan burung pipit yang berlari setelah mendengar jeritan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," Itachi memalingkan wajah, menghapus sisa cokelat di bibirnya atau bisa juga menghapus rona yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_Anak ini sinting._

"Itu … itu penting untukku! _DAISUKI ITACHI_!"

Angin berhembus membawa kata-kata Hinata ke gendang telinga Itachi. Terbalik, sekarang wajahnya panas.

_Apa-apaan ini? _

"Aku melihatmu, selalu melihatmu selama setahun ini."

Itachi berdehem, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelitik.

"Semua orang boleh melihatku, kau juga boleh menyukaiku, tidak masalah."

Hinata menatap penuh kesungguhan, dia mendekat pada Itachi, semilir angin sekali lagi menyampaikan harum lavender gadis itu ke indra penciuman sang penyanyi.

"A-aku tidak su-suka kau begitu … kau terdengar murahan … aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia sekarang," Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, "mungkin ada … di suatu tempat, tapi mereka jauh … sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan Itachi-kun. Ya kan?"

Gadis itu menohok Itachi dengan pernyataannya, baru kali ini seseorang menyebutnya murahan, tapi bukan Itachi jika tidak bisa memenangi adu mulut begini.

"Kau, kau itu bodoh ya? Sudah kubilang, semua orang boleh menyukaiku, tentu saja kau juga. Tapi cinta-cinta yang semurah dorama di tv?"

Hinata terpana.

"Kau salah, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak minat menyukaimu karena kasihan."

"Aku tahu jelas kau seperti apa Itachi-kun, kau memperhatikanku, selalu. Tadi orang-orang berbisik kau bernyanyi lebih lama dari biasa, apa itu karena kau melihatku Itachi-kun?!"

Itachi tersenyum getir. "Jelas aku yang lebih tahu dirimu, Nona penganut Narsisus."

Hinata sudah matang hingga wajahnya bisa saja menjadi wajan penggoreng telur.

Itachi melangkah pergi, ekor rambutnya tertiup semilir angin di teriknya matahari.

Ini hari yang luar biasa. Ditambah ditolak oleh seorang lelaki. Luar biasa! Pikir Hinata.

"ITACHI! AKU AKAN HIDUP, UNTUK DIRIKU. TERIMAKASIH, NIICHAN!"

Hinata tidak mengharapkan Itachi berbalik, tapi Hinata tahu Itachi mengulas senyum. Bahunya terangkat.

_Masa bodoh._

.

.

"Bagaimana adikmu?" Deidara menghampiri, lebih tepatnya menempel Itachi.

"Dia berkata dia akan marah jika aku tidak pulang minggu malam."

Perkataan Itachi disambut cemberutnya Deidara, sementara Kisame masih mengasah samehada-nya tertawa.

"Adikmu cantik, tapi berbeda denganmu. Kalian beda ayah atau ibu?"

"Anda selalu ingin tahu, saya tidak punya kewajiban menjawabnya."

Kisame menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing, "Kau pelayanku di sini, ingat?"

"Tapi di luar kau bukan siapapun, Muka Ikan!" pekik Deidara.

"_Urusai, baka_!"

.

.

Itachi melepas seragam monokrom itu bersama tiga orang lainnya di ruang ganti, sementara yang lain sudah mulai melepas celananya, Itachi merasa ada sepasang mata tak seharusnya yang menatapnya penuh hasrat di sana.

"_Nanda omae!?_" bentak Sasori pada Hidan yang ternyata berselonjor santai sambil menggenggam gelas piala.

"Santai saja, Sasori … kita sejenis."

Sasori segera mengancingkan celananya, merasa terhina. Mereka memang sejenis, tapi cara pandang Hidan pada Sasori tentu saja membuat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu bergidig.

"Itachi? Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya bosnya, Itachi mengangkat bahu. Itachi segera menarik resleting jaket untuk menutupi seragamnya.

"Tidak, aku buru-buru."

_Dasar maniak rendahan_. Umpat Itachi dalam sunyi.

Itachi memutar kenop pintu meninggalkan ruangan suram yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Saat menengok keluar, dia melihat sosok perempuan bersetelan rok payung dan sweater biru pucat memandanginya, tersenyum.

"Hai, Niichan …." Itachi mengambil langkah lebar berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu.

"Itachi! Tu-tunggu!" Hinata membiasakan diri dengan langkah-langkah lebar pemuda jangkung tersebut, berjalan di samping Itachi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata padanya.

Sepertinya Hinata tahu dia akan diabaikan, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya menyerah menempel Itachi.

"Itachi … kun, a … aku punya dua tiket bioskop, kalau tidak ada kerjaan maukah menemaniku?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh singkat melihat Hinata dengan parade rasa gugup tapi berani. _Aneh_. Lalu pemuda beriris onix itu mendesah.

"Boleh, tapi tidak gratis."

"? Maksudnya … aku harus membayar?"

"Ya."

Hinata mengeluarkan dompet, menghitung uang di dalamnya lalu menarik beberapa lembar isinya. "Ini … cukup?"

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi menyambar uang di tangan gadis itu, dan meneruskan langkah dengan Hinata yang kembali mencoba menyamai langkah mereka.

"Cukup … waktumu tiga jam, lebih dari itu akan ada biaya tambahan." Bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Tahu begini aku hubungi saja penyewaan host."

"Apa?"

"E-eh, ti-tidak." Hinata memecah senyum.

.

.

**To be Continue ….**

**Hujan cinta Itahina dari saya yeeeaaay! Rame sendiri.**

**Happy ramadhan buat kalian yang merayakan…**

**saya berusaha menyelesaikan semua hutang fic saya, sankyuuu.**


End file.
